Not going down without a fight
by electricblack
Summary: Just a one-shot about Will and Jem's run-in with an Iblis demon


Hey guys, this is my first time writing so I'm a little nervous but I hope you enjoy it!

Just a short one-shot about a hunt Will and Jem went on. (pre-series, both are 15)

*****

"Yes I know it was coming for us, but did you really have to shout insults at the thing? It only made him angrier." James Carstairs was leaning forward in the large chair opposite his bed, looking mildly exasperated as his friend lazily inspected his grime-encrusted fingernails.  
"I couldn't help myself, the demon was practically asking for it." Will replied. He was sitting on the box at the end of Jem's bed, his legs just beginning to look a bit too long to find the position comfortable.  
"Don't you think pretending to curse it and everyone it will ever love was a bit too harsh?" Jem asked calmly, as if the two boys had had the same conversation many times before.  
"No, not really" Will said flatly. A look of saddness briefly flashed across his features, but it was gone in an instant.

The shadowhunters of the London institute had been given reports of an Iblis demon from local downworlders, and Will and Jem had persuaded Charlotte to let them handle it themselves. After two hours of searching, Will and Jem had sensed the dark aura that normally lead to a demon of some kind. But the Iblis found them first. It's vaguely human-like body, formed of rolling black smoke, filled the small alleyway the boys had been hiding in. In a flash of dazzling white, two seraph blades illuminated the street, brought to life by the names of angels whispered by their owners. Two slitted yellow eyes appeared in the depths of the swirling smoke, and turned towards Jem. The demon grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. But before he could cut off his windpipe, Will had knocked the enemy to the floor.  
"You vile creature!" He yelled at the demon, as he pulled Jem to his feet. But his actions gave the injured Iblis time to recover, and it lunged towards the boys, only missing Will by a fraction of a second.  
"You and the rest of your precious shadowhunters can all go to Hell!" It screeched, its voice sounded like rusty metal grinding against each other, "I'm going to enjoy killing you little Nephilim" it said hungrily, narrowing its eyes until they were just slits of yellow behind the black smoke.  
"Not if we kill you first" growled Will. The demon roared with laughter, and charged the boys again. This time they were ready for him. Will brought his seraph blade down in an arc of brilliant white, and managed to cut off the creatures arm. Black ichor rushed out of the gaping hole in its shoulder, and oozed across the cobbled alleyway. It shrieked in agony and anger, and tried to lunge at Will. But Jem was faster. He pounced on the Iblis, and put his sword against its throat.  
"How does it feel to be on the other end of the choking?" He asked sarcastically. The demon, clearly starting to lose hope of escaping, began to desperately kick at Will, who had sauntered towards it.  
"Nephilim" spat the creature, "always thinking you're so much better than everyone else, when in fact, you are losing the war." Its eyes glinted dangerously. Will and Jem exchanged confused looks with each other - which the demon noticed. "Have you been too wrapped up in your arrogance, to notice that more and more of us are coming into your world? Soon we will overpower you, and this planet will be ours".  
Will, who had been as still as a statue while the demon was talking, suddenly stepped towards it. He was so close that he could smell the stench of death and rotting, that seemed to seep from demons flesh.  
"You are not worthy of the quick death we will grant you." Although he spoke quietly, his voice dripped with venom, "I curse you and all your kind, and anyone who loves you". And with that he drove his seraph blade straight into the heart of the Iblis demon. It screamed in pain, and then disappeared completely, leaving behind only a trail of smoke that drifted through the alley.  
"Well that went quite well I thought." Wheezed Jem, who was worn out from the fighting. Will stood silently, absentmindedly fiddling with his blade. Jem sensed that something had worried him, but thought they should get back to the institute before morning.  
"Come on Will, I want to get home so I can-" he began, but was cut short by a fit of coughing that brought the boy to his knees. In a moment Will was by his side, one hand on his friend's shoulder. He had to get Jem back to the institute so he could get his medicine. When the coughing had stopped, he helped Jem to his feet, and slung one of his arms over his shoulder. Jem still seemed weak, so the journey back to the institute took longer than Will had hoped.  
As soon as they returned home, Will had taken Jem straight to his friend's room, sat him on a chair and given him a large dose of opium. Slowly, Will watched as his friend stopped wheezing, and began to gain colour in his face. Jem was starting to need more and more of the drug recently, and his coughing fits were becoming more regular. However it only took another five minutes before Jem was well enough to criticise Will on his demon-slaying.

"No, not really" Will said flatly. A look of saddness briefly flashed across his features, but it was gone in an instant.  
Wanting to change the subject, he asked his friend "do you think the demon was telling the truth?" Jem, who could always tell what Will was thinking, knew he was referring to the shadowhunters losing the war against demons.  
"I don't know." Jem answered tiredly, "I'd noticed that the clave have sent us on more missions, but I thought that was just because they were beginning to trust Charlotte. She's only been head of the institute for a few years, and I think the clave were skeptical about a woman running things here."  
"Well they should never have doubted her. Charlotte is easily the best female shadowhunter I've ever seen." Will said. This surprised Jem, as Will so often kept his opinions to himself. Well, the positive ones at least.  
"Whatever happens Will, we're not going to give up without a fight." Jem said, and Will wondered if he was referring to something other than demons.  
"Well, I've had enough fighting for one day." Will yawned, and began to stand. "I'm going to bed." He announced. He patted his friend on the shoulder, walked into the witchlit corridor, and headed back to his room.


End file.
